


Stars

by AestheticStreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2018, Fluff, M/M, Stars, ThorBruce Week, barely angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticStreak/pseuds/AestheticStreak
Summary: Day 5 for ThorBruce weekPrompt: StarsThor always loved to stargaze but now that he lives in New York he can barely see any. Bruce takes him somewhere special where he can see the stars.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for thorbruce week 2018 and am now realising i never uploaded it here. end notes are from my tumblr post.

Thor missed the sky on Asgard. Sure during the day it looked just like the sky on Midgard but at night it was different. The Asgardian night sky was sprinkled with thousands of stars.

 

 

Loki could never understand Thors fascination with the stars.

“You know most of them are dead.” Loki scoffed.

 

“Yes but don’t they look beautiful, brother?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Thor always had an optimistic outlook on space.

 

 

On Midgard all you could see was maybe a few stars. Some of those stars were sometimes planes. Thor would occasionally go up to the rooftop of Stark Towers and cause a power outage. This only happened once every few months whenever he needed to see the stars.

 

 

Bruce was working in the lab late one night when he found Thor going up to the roof. Bruce decided to follow him to see what he was doing. Thor sat down on the edge of the roof. “Hey.” Bruce said, trying not to startle Thor.

 

“Hello Banner! What brings you here?” Thor asked, his voice was quieter than normal but he still spoke with a godly tone.

 

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Bruce replied.

 

 

Bruce felt a shiver go up his spine as the night wind blew past them. Thor noticed Bruce was getting cold. “Come here.”He said as he gestured for Bruce to sit down with him.

 

 

Bruce walked over to Thor and sat down. He stayed away from the ledge knowing that it wouldn’t even kill him if he did happen to fall. He just didn’t want to experience that. Thor wrapped his arm around Bruce to keep him warm. Bruce moved closer to Thor flusteredly. “So Thor, why are you out here.” Bruce asked

 

“I wanted to try and see the Stars tonight, but they just don’t look the same as they did on Asgard with all the of the city lights on.” Thor replied. The way he answered made Bruce think that this had not been the first time someone has found him up here.

 

 

“How much do you want to see the stars right now?” Bruce asked.

 

“I’d do anything to see them right now.” Thor answered, wondering what Bruce was up to.

 

“Follow me. I have something to show you!” Bruce almost yelled. He was excited to show Thor whatever it was. Bruce pulled Thor to the tower elevator. Thor had never seen Bruce so excited about anything. He had to admit the scientist was pretty cute like this. Bruce grabbed Thors hand entwining their fingers as he pulled him through the tower lobby. The cold night air hit them as they exited the building. Thor was dragged all over the city by Bruce. The pair ended up at a bus station. Bruce yanked Thor down onto a bench to wait for a bus.

 

“This is one of the only bus lines that run this late.” He exclaimed eagerly.

 

 

As soon as the bus came Bruce shot up out of his seat and ran on the bus. Thor followed unsure of what to do. Bruce gestured for Thor to sit down on the seat next to him. There were several other people on the bus. None of them payed attention to Bruce squirming in his seat. Thor couldn’t believe how energetic he was at this hour. It was almost 2:30 AM and even the god was starting to get tired. Thor began to drift off to sleep when the bus reached its stop. “Come on Thor, the bus is at its stop.”Bruce’s whisper sounded more like a shout for Thor who was half asleep.

 

After they got off the bus Thor looked around to check his surroundings. Besides the bus stop it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. “It’s just up that hill!” Bruce shouted.

 

Thor looked up to see a small hill with an oak tree. When they got to the top of the hill Bruce told Thor to look up. When Thor did he saw thousands of tiny twinkling dots. He spent at least five minutes staring at the sky in awe. Even with the power out in the city he would never see as many stars as he could here.

“Thank you so much, Bruce.” He said, his eyes twinkling with the stars.

 

“It’s the least I could do.” Bruce shrugged.

 

They sat down on the grass looking at the stars. “So, how do you know about this place?” Thor started.

 

“I used to come here all the time before the accident.” Bruce answered quietly.

 

“Oh.” Thor muttered under his breath.

 

After a hour or so of talking about constellations Thor fell asleep on Bruce’s lap. It wasn’t too long until drifted off too. They were woken up by several texts and a call from Tony wondering where they were.

“We should get going.” Thor suggested.

 

“Yeah.” Bruce agreed

 

“Thank you agin for showing me this. It’s a much easier than causing a power outage.” Thor said.

 

“Wait a minute, you’ve been cause all those power outages?” Bruce exclaimed

 

“Maybe!” Thor replied with a small smirk.

 

“You dork!” Bruce shouted before jumping up to give Thor a quick kiss. Thor blushed before picking Bruce up and pulling him into a longer kiss. “Come on,” He said after the kiss “we don’t want to miss the bus.” He set Bruce back down and they began walking to the bus stop hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what guys, I actually remembered how to write properly! I was really rushing this fic cause as of writing this ThorBruce week is tomorrow and I only have 3 fics done so I might revisit this later and add more to them stargazing cause I think that’s really cute.


End file.
